Simple
by ldarfeuc
Summary: BTs Fic. VKook. TaeKook. Saat itu Taehyung sadar; kesempurnaan bukan berasal dari segala hal yang orang bilang indah. Sesuatu yang sederhana, bahkan bisa menjadi berkali-kali lipat menjadi lebih sempurna dibandingkan permata berlapis emas. Dan Jeon Jungkook, ia adalah si sederhana yang membuat segalanya nampak sempurna.


**Simple** – **ldarfeuc**  
.

 _Saat itu Taehyung sadar; kesempurnaan bukan berasal dari segala hal yang orang bilang indah. Sesuatu yang sederhana, bahkan bisa menjadi berkali-kali lipat menjadi lebih sempurna dibandingkan permata berlapis emas. Dan Jeon Jungkook, ia adalah si sederhana yang membuat segalanya nampak sempurna_.

.

YAPZ GUE PAKE CAPSLOCK AJA BIAR GREGET. INI FF GUE BIKIN SPESIAL BUAT PRXMROSES MANUSIA TERBANGSAT YANG PERNAH GUE TEMUIN, JAM DUA BELAS LEBIH SPAM KAKAO TALK GUE CUMAN BUAT MINTA DIBIKININ FF DI HARI ULTAHNYA. LO, RP JUNGKOOK TERBLANGSAK TERGOBLOK DAN TERNISTA YANG PERNAH GUE TEMUIN, HABEDE. SEMOGA CEPET NORMAL LO. (ANW LO BELUM BISA NEBAK FIRST ACC GUE KAN? CEPET TEBAK!)

* * *

Awalnya tidak sebaik itu.

Saat itu hujan, dan Taehyung tidak tahu dimana ia harus meneduh. Maka ia memilih untuk berlari menuju pinggiran toko dan mencoba untuk menghindari gemercik air yang datang membasahi ujung sepatunya. Taehyung terlalu naif untuk mengeluarkan payung yang menyembul sempurna di balik ransel kecilnya. Bukan, bukan– _bukan_ karena malas. Tapi menurutnya, memakai payung hanya membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita. Benar kan yang sudah dikatakan tadi, ia terlalu naif.

Butuh sepuluh menit bagi Taehyung untuk mendapatkan teman menunggu, karena setelah itu datang seorang murid SMA yang basah kuyup termakan air. Ia memberikan segaris senyuman ramah lalu ikut meneduh di samping Taehyung. Untuk sekedar memberikan jarak agar anak itu tidak kembali terkena percikkan air hujan.

"Kau basah sekali, Nak." Taehyung mengamati lemat-lemat seluruh tubuh anak SMA tersebut. Menambahkan kata 'nak' mungkin tidak akan menjadi seburuk itu mengingat umur Taehyung yang kini sudah hampir menginjak angka dua puluh delapan, dan murid SMA yang masih berkisaran umur enam belas hingga delapan belas tahun. Mendengar ucapan Taehyung, remaja itu hanya bisa kembali tersenyum sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Mengais setidaknya sedikit kehangatan yang bisa menghilangkan dinginnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini hujan datang seperti ember tumpah." Ucapnya dengan jenaka. Ia menyugar surai rambutnya yang lepek, lalu kembali menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku pikir hanya akan terjadi sebentar, makanya aku terus menerobos hujan. Ternyata hujan tetap turun deras hingga sekarang ini. Aku mungkin mulai harus memperhatikan ramalan cuaca kedepannya," ujarnya.

Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa arti melihat sang remaja. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan sedangkan bibirnya perlahan membiru. Anak itu bisa saja terkena hipotermia. "Apa rumahmu dekat sini? Kembalilah ke rumah dan cepat berendam air hangat, biar kupinjamkan payung." Taehyung mulai was was dengan kondisi remaja tersebut. Pasalnya selain tubuhnya yang bergetar dan bibirnya yang membiru, kulitnya pun mulai kehilangan warna ditambah dengan sepasang bola matanya yang mengerjap sayu.

"Ah– i, iya. Kurang lebih dua ratus meter lagi dari sini." Ia menjawab, dan mencoba untuk tetap terjaga. _Gawat_ , Taehyung membatin. Jika tidak segera ditolong anak ini benar-benar akan jatuh pingsan. Dan Taehyung, bisa saja menjadi tersangka– misalnya seperti pencabulan anak dibawah umur? _Uhk_ , Taehyung tidak sejomblo itu untuk memperkosa anak SMA.

"Cepat pulang ke rumah, keadaanmu sudah tidak terlihat baik." Taehyung membuka retsleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan payung hijau toska dengan motif polkadot putih yang menghiasinya (ini sebenarnya alasan mengapa Taehyung tidak mau menggunakan payung ini). "Ingat kata-kataku, langsung berendam dengan air hangat. Kau juga sepertinya butuh tidur. Jalan hati-hati, jangan sampai terpeleset." Taehyung perlahan mendorong lembut punggung remaja itu sedangkan tangannya sudah membuka payungnya. Kedua matanya mengekor menatap anak SMA itu kini perlahan melangkah menjauhinya dengan payung yang berada di genggaman tangannya. Ia kembali tersenyum tipis kepada Taehyung, sedangkan mulutnya bergerak rapuh mengucapkan kata terimakasih dalam bahasa formal.

Melihatnya, Taehyung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Anak SMA zaman sekarang." Ia membatin, sedangkan kepalanya menyelingak menatap gumpalan awan hitam yang masih dengan begitu setia meneteskan titik demi titik air hujan. Oke, jadi butuh berapa menit lagi bagi Kim Taehyung untuk bisa segera melangkah kerumahnya tanpa perlu berbasah kuyup?

.

Esok pagi, Taehyung berlari terbirit-birit dari rumah lusuhnya menuju tempat kerjanya. Berlari secepat mungkin hingga bahunya dan bahu ribuan orang saling berhantaman. Apapun. Taehyung tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa dapat sampai ke tempat kerjanya tanpa perlu terlambat. Oh– _terlambat atau potong gaji?_ Membayangkannya langsung mampu membuat Taehyung ingin memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Walaupun ia belum menelan apapun sejak tadi terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kafe sederhana di dekat Sungai Han yang menampilkan suasana _homme_ serta perabotan yang didasari oleh kayu mahoni beraroma khas. Taehyung kurang mengerti mengapa ketika umurnya baru menginjak angka dua puluh dua tahun dulu, ia begitu tertarik dengan kafe ini hingga memutuskan untuk menafkahi dirinya sendiri dengan bekerja disini. Mungkin memang seharusnya Taehyung layak mendapatkan pekerjaan yang seimbang dengan kemampuan akalnya yang luar biasa. Sempat memilih jurusan kedokteran juga seharusnya bisa membawanya pada pekerjaan yang lebih baik.

Hanya saja, Taehyung terlalu malas untuk itu.

" _Peep!_ Jam tujuh kurang tiga puluh delapan detik. Kim Taehyung, kau selamat karena tidak terlambat!"

Yang satu ini sahabat super pendeknya, Park Jimin. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun lebih menjadi sohibnya ketika umurnya masih seumur jagung. Dan memutuskan untuk tetap bersamanya menjadi seorang pelayan kafe, walaupun telah mendapat tawaran untuk menjalankan beasiswa di Jepang. Orang seperti ini yang pantas dipanggil sahabat sejati.

Taehyung menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Pernafasannya tidak terdengar sangat teratur, bahkan peluh jatuh mengucuri permukaan wajahnya. "Ya Tuhan, aku selamat. Kau tahu Jim, kemarin aku menunggu hujan sampai jam sepuluh malam. Gila, gila, _gila!_ Dan aku baru sampai rumah jam satu pagi dini hari. Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau sahabatmu ini keren sekali?"

"Keren atau bodoh sebenarnya?" Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia tampak mengenal luar dalam sahabatnya itu. "Pasti karena payung hijau toska bermotif polkadot putih itu kau rela menunggu hujan sampai tengah malam, kan?" Ia bertanya dengan nada menginterupsi, langsung mengundang cengiran lebar di wajah Taehyung. "Tuh kan! Sudah yakin kalau tebakanku pasti ben–"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku meminjamkan payung ku pada anak SMA. Ia sudah basah kuyup, kondisinya juga seperti mayat hidup. Kalau dibiarkan menunggu hujan seperti itu, ia bisa mati terserang hipotermia. Karena Kim Taehyung adalah orang yang baik, pandai dan tampan; maka aku meminjamkannya payung." Taehyung tersenyum bangga. Garis mulutnya membentuk sebuah persegi lebar yang menunjukkan sederet giginya yang berjajar rapih. Lagi, Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya malas melihat tingkah Taehyung.

"Memangnya kau mengenal anak SMA itu?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak," jawabnya jenaka. "Kau selalu mengatakan pepatah– _'sesuatu yang memang milikmu akan kembali suatu saat nanti, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi'_. Kau juga tahu kan payungku itu walaupun sudah berkali-kali aku buang, ia akan tetap kembali kepadaku. Jadi aku yakin apapun yang terjadi pada payungku dan bocah SMA itu, payungku akan tetap kembali." Ketika selesai mengucapkannya, senyuman lebar berbentuk kotak itu masih nampak jelas dan ceria tercetak di wajahnya.

.

"Selamat sore!"

Taehyung memekik kencang dari arah kasir, menatap segerombolan anak SMA yang kini melangkah memasuki kafe. Hari sudah hampir gelap, mungkin mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan sekolah mereka. Lagipula melihat raut wajah kelelahan mereka, Taehyung pikir ia harus memberikan pelayanan terbaik kepada _uhh_ – tujuh, atau delapan murid SMA yang kini memilih satu set meja yang muat untuk konsis besar mereka.

Dengan senyuman lebar yang terkuak manis di wajahnya, Taehyung berjalan menghampiri mereka dan memberikan empat buah daftar menu. "Silahkan." Taehyung berucap sopan, senyumannya tidak juga luntur dari wajahnya. Ke delapan murid SMA itu mulai sibuk memilih santapan ringan mereka. Santapan apapun itu asalkan mengandung kata murah dan enak, berhubung isi dompet murid sekolah yang menipis sepulang sekolah akibat makanan kantin yang terlihat sangat menggoda. _Haha_ , jangan salahkan mengapa Taehyung sampai tahu. Taehyung juga pernah muda sama seperti mereka semua.

"Uhh permisi–"

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap salah satu dari gerombolan anak SMA di hadapannya yang memanggil namanya. Matanya menatap satu per satu anak SMA tersebut hingga matanya langsung berhadapan dengan iris kelam seorang murid yang kini menatapnya. "Ah– eum," matanya mengais nakal mengintip ke arah pin nama yang Taehyung pasang di sisi kanan pakaiannya. "Taehyung- _ssi_ , apa kau orang yang kemarin meminjamkanku payung?" Ia bertanya, suaranya terdengar pelan namun memberikan kesan lugu yang mendadak membuat Taehyung gemas ingin mencubit kedua belah bibir anak SMA itu.

Angka dua puluh delapan tahun bukan alasan bagi Taehyung untuk melupakan orang semudah itu. Taehyung terkesan handal dalam menyimpan memorinya apik-apik. Dan tentu saja si anak SMA yang kemarin sore hampir sekarat akibat suhu rendah itu kini masih melekat dengan baik di pikirannya. Dengan ramah, Taehyung mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan tersenyum sebagai penjelas.

Perlahan anak SMA itu bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan ke tujuh temannya dan berjalan menghampiri Taehyung. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah payung, _ah_ sudah jelas itu payung milik Taehyung yang ia pinjamkan kemarin. "Terimakasih karena sudah meminjamkanku payung. Aku merasa tertolong berhubung kondisi tubuhku sedang kurang baik kemarin sore. Dan saranmu, aku benar-benar berterimakasih karena benar-benar membantu." Tangannya terulur untuk menyodorkan payung tersebut. Taehyung hendak menerimanya, tapi sorak ramai anak SMA yang memanggil Taehyung untuk mencatat pesanan mereka langsung memutuskan kontak mata keduanya. Sejenak, anak SMA ini kembali memandang Taehyung. "Kalau begitu aku kembalikan nanti saja, aku akan menunggu sampai teman-temanku pulang."

Mau tak mau, Taehyung hanya bisa menurut. Ia membiarkan remaja itu kembali ke tempat duduknya sedangkan tangannya dengan begitu telaten mencatat satu per satu pesanan ke delapan anak SMA di hadapannya ini. Dan _vanilla milkshake_ yang di pesan oleh remaja yang ia temui kemarin sore itu menjadi satu-satunya hal yang sangat ia ingat.

Taehyung tahu betul ketika anak SMA sudah berkumpul di kafe secara bergerombol, butuh dua hingga empat jam bagi mereka untuk memutuskan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Karena hal tersebut memang berlaku untuk sekarang ini. Setelah ia dan Jimin mengantarkan pesanan mereka, sambil berdiri di meja kasir dengan kedua sikut yang ia tumpu di permukaan meja, kedua belah matanya terus menatap salah satu dari delapan remaja SMA itu.

"Hoi! Melamun saja." Jimin datang menepuk bahu Taehyung dan mengekor mengikuti arah mata sohibnya. "Wah, kau rindu masa SMA, bung?" Jimin bertanya sambil tersenyum geli. Kedua pasang matanya tenggelam di tengah pipi tembamnya. Taehyung mendecih. Saat yang paling menjijikan adalah ketika menyaksikan Park Jimin tertawa hingga kehilangan matanya.

"Bukan, bukan. Anak yang kemarin kupinjamkan payung ada diantara mereka." Taehyung menunjuk gerombolan anak SMA tersebut secara samar, agar mereka tidak merasa terintimidasi oleh gerak jari Taehyung. "Sudah kubilang kan, payungku pasti akan kembali." Ia berucap bangga lalu menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri. Melihat tingkah konyol Taehyung, Jimin segera memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju dapur dan meninggalkan temannya.

Butuh tiga puluh menit lebih bagi Taehyung untuk menunggu gerombolan anak SMA itu bubar. Setelah membersihkan meja yang penuh dengan gelas dan serakan remah-remah makanan di meja tersebut, Taehyung langsung menghampiri anak SMA tersebut dan mengulas segaris senyum. Untuk sekedar mencairkan suasana canggung.

"Beruntung sekali kita bisa bertemu." Taehyung menerima payung miliknya yang disodorkan oleh anak SMA tersebut. "Aku Kim Taehyung ngomong-ngomong. Siapa namamu?"

Anak SMA itu mengerjap sejenak ketika Taehyung mengajaknya berkenalan. Ia sedikit tersenyum penuh kecanggungan, lalu membalas jabatan tangan Taehyung dan merematnya pelan. "Aku Jeon Jungkook."

Ah, jadi Jungkook namanya.

"Murid SMA sekarang tumbuh dengan baik ya. Jadi kau sudah duduk di bangku kelas berapa?" Taehyung kembali bertanya selepas pagutan tangan keduanya terlepas. Kecanggungan perlahan mulai memudar walau masih mendominasi kuat. Mendengar kalimat awal sebelum Taehyung mengajukan pertanyaannya, Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Kelas akhir, kelas dua belas." Jungkook menjawab dengan singkat. "Bagaimana dengan Taehyung- _ssi_? Kau tidak terlihat seperti murid SMA. Sudah kuliah kah?"

Taehyung terbahak mendengarnya. Ia bahkan hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri. Sambil mengusap surai rambutnya, pria itu menatap dalam kedua iris mata kelam milik Jungkook. "Tidak, tidak. Jangan panggil aku dengan sufiks _ssi_. Panggil hyung saja agar lebih akrab," pinta Taehyung dengan wajah memelasnya. Melihatnya, Jungkook hanya bisa mengulas secuil tawa ringan. "Ah apa wajahku terlihat setua itu ya? Aku sudah lulus kuliah dan sekarang berumur dua puluh delapan tahun. Aduh– setua itu kah aku? Malu sekali." Taehyung tersenyum malu-malu sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Lain dengan Jungkook. Anak itu tampak terkejut hingga setelahnya ia langsung tersenyum tipis. "Taehyung- _ssi_ –hyung sudah dewasa sekali, aku kira masih terpaut dua tiga tahun di atasku. Hyung terlihat awet muda, ya."

Mendengarnya, Taehyung merasa gila. Pujian seperti itu selalu mampu membuat kedua pipinya memanas. Padahal jika ditelisik lebih jauh, tidak ada yang spesial dengan pujian sederhana Jungkook. Bahkan bagaimana ketika ia mengucapkannya, tidak ada kiasan maupun ucapan hiperbolis yang bisa membuat Taehyung merasa lebih malu dari ini. Benar-benar. Taehyung perlu tahu mengapa ia bisa sampai segila ini hanya karena pujian sederhana (yang sebenarnya tak berarti apa-apa) yang keluar dari mulut datar Jungkook. Mungkinkah anak itu menggunakan sihir atau semacamnya?

"Jungkook-ah?"

"Ah, iya?"

Pada detik itu– _detik yang sama_ , sepasang iris mata berbeda warna itu saling dipertemukan. Ketika redup cahaya bulan menembus kaca kafe menyinari masing-masing bola mata, Taehyung menyadari _sesuatu_ yang nampak sangat berbeda pada Jungkook. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk tersenyum geli di tengah pemikirannya. "Amusement Park, Minggu ini. Bagaimana?"

Mungkin terlalu cepat. Juga terlalu blak-blakan. Bahkan Taehyung bisa langsung menangkap ekspresi terkejut Jungkook. "Boleh. Aku tunggu di depan sini jam delapan pagi." Jawabannya hampir membuat Taehyung memekik kesenangan, berteriak lantang, lalu berguling riang di lantai kafe. Benar-benar awal yang tak terbayangkan.

.

Sederhana.

Jungkook benar-benar sederhana.

Pagi ini Taehyung sibuk menggonta-ganti pakaiannya di depan cermin untuk memastikan bahwa ia akan terlihat tampan dan menawan di hadapan Jungkook. Walau pada akhirnya kemeja putih polos berlapis sweater hijau tua dan jeans biru dongker menjadi satu-satunya pilihan terakhirnya. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak menyangka ketika ia berlari kecil menuju kafe agar tidak terlambat, ia menemukan Jungkook yang berdiri di hadapan kafe dengan begitu estetik. Taehyung tidak mengerti dimana ia bisa menemukan kata estetik tersebut. Tapi Jungkook dengan celana hitam dan kaus putih kebesaran miliknya ditambah converse merah yang ia kenakan–ia terlihat sempurna sekalipun sederhana.

"Ah maaf tidak bisa memilih pakaian yang bagus. Aku kurang mendalami _fashion_." Ia berujar lirih sambil tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, memberi tahu Jungkook bahwa masalah pakaian tidak akan mungkin menjadi penghambat bagi keduanya.

Untuk selanjutnya, keduanya mulai berjalan berdampingan menuju taman bermain. Saat di perjalanan, Taehyung sibuk mengoceh mengenai wahana apa yang akan ia taiki, sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung. Mereka begitu berbeda dan saling bertolak belakang. Jika Taehyung terlalu aktif, maka Jungkook terlalu pasif. Walau sedikit muak, pada dasarnya sikap tenang tak banyak bicara Jungkook adalah titik utama mengapa Taehyung bisa menaruh sedikit ketertarikan kepadanya di awal pertemuan mereka. Dan pada akhirnya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk menggapai tangan Jungkook dan menautkan jari jemari keduanya, saling menggenggam dengan erat dan melangkah bersama. Taehyung tampak santai tak merasa bersalah, tak tahu saja Jeon Jungkook yang berjalan di belakangnya sudah hampir mati karena wajahnya tenggelam oleh warna merah merona.

Belasan hingga puluhan wahana keduanya putuskan untuk ditaiki bersama setelah sampai di taman bermain. Jungkook mulai banyak tertawa ketika ia menyaksikan ekspresi ketakutan Taehyung saat pria yang lebih tua mempertaruhkan jiwanya untuk menaiki _roller coaster_. Atau ketika keduanya saling berteriak bersama saat mencoba untuk keluar dari rumah hantu, dan saat keduanya mengendarai mobil-mobilan secara bar-bar sampai menabrak mobil orang lain dan mengundang amukan mereka. Tapi mungkin yang menjadi terfavorit di antara keduanya ketika kini malam hampir tiba, dengan dua gelas minuman bersoda dan sebuah harum manis besar di tangan Jungkook, keduanya sampai di puncak tertinggi biang lala. Banyak pekikan serta cicitan yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook. Melihat betapa bahagianya anak itu menatap pemandangan Seoul yang tertangkap secara langsung oleh mata kepalanya sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya ketika keduanya mulai lelah dan memutuskan untuk menghempaskan bokong mereka di kursi, tak ada lagi keramaian yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook. Anak itu hanya menatap lugu ke arah Taehyung yang tampak kelelahan. "Butuh minum?" Ia bertanya sambil menyodorkan minuman berkarbonnya, tapi Taehyung langsung menolaknya tatkala kini ia bersandar pada kepala kursi dan menyelingakkan kepalanya menatap hamparan langit yang terbentang. Ada ribuan bintang yang bersinar– _tapi seperti biasa_ , selalu ada satu yang menonjol diantara ribuan bintang lainnya. Satu bintang yang bersinar begitu benderang diantara yang lainnya. Seperti sebuah _ace_ yang menjadi daya tarik dari sebuah grup.

"Sulit sekali ya mendapatkan sesuatu yang sempurna." Taehyung tiba-tiba meracau _random_ tatkala pandangannya tetap tertuju pada langit hitam di atas sana. Mendengar ucapa Taehyung, sontak Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya. Mendapati Taehyung yang tengah menatap langit, maka setelahnya ia mengikuti Taehyung dan menatap hamparan langit. "Jimin selalu bilang–sesuatu yang sempurna itu sudah pasti indah, menawan, dan memiliki segalanya. Ahh, aku bahkan sampai bingung apa benar orang-orang yang katanya hidup dengan sempurna tidak pernah memiliki secuilpun masalah di hidupnya?" Taehyung kembali memulai monolognya, walau secara pandangan fisik ada Jungkook di sampingnya, tapi faktanya ia memang tidak sama sekali berbicara dengan pria tersebut.

"Tapi faktanya tidak ada sesuatu yang sempurna, kan hyung?" Jungkook membalas ucapan Taehyung, membuat pria itu langsung menatap ke arah Jungkook. "Tuhan pasti menciptakan manusia dengan kekurangan dan kelebihannya masing-masing. Kalau semua manusia sempurna dan bisa melakukan segalanya dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri, mereka akan tenggelam oleh sikap buruk individualismenya. Karena itu mengapa manusia ditakdirkan untuk berpasangan–karena itu manusia diciptakan untuk saling bersosialisasi. Untuk apa menjadi sempurna sendiri, ketika menjadi sempurna bersama akan memberimu lebih banyak keuntungan?"

Taehyung tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Jungkook. _Benar_. Taehyung tidak bisa berbohong kalau ucapan Jungkook memang benar. Dengan sigap, ia langsung membalikkan badannya dan kini duduk menghadap Jungkook, menatap lemat-lemat pria yang lebih muda membuat anak SMA itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Ada apa?"

Senyuman di wajah Taehyung tercetak lebih lebar. "Sepertinya aku menyukaimu." Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Taehyung, langsung membuat Jungkook diam seribu kata hingga setelahnya pandangannya langsung menyendu begitu saja. "Ah– jangan terlalu dipikirkan mengenai hal tadi, aku tahu kalau aku ini bodoh dalam masalah percintaan–itu juga alasan mengapa aku masih belum menikah sekalipun umurku sudah menginjak angka dua puluh delapan tahun. Lupakan saja, anggap hal tadi tidak pernah terjadi kalau kau memang merasa tidak nyaman."

"Bukan seperti itu–" Jungkook memotong ucapannya sendiri tatkala pria itu kini saling menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Memangnya akan baik-baik saja kalau semuanya berjalan _secepat_ ini. Maksudku uh– kita baru bertemu beberapa hari, bahkan belum genap seminggu. Dan kita sudah memulai hubungan yang, bagaimana menjelaskannya. Itu bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai hyung. Aku menyukai hyung. T, tapi apa kita tidak bisa memulai hubungan yang lebih normal seperti orang awam?"

Taehyung tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia dibuat tersenyum geli oleh ucapan maupun tingkah laku Jungkook. Dengan gemas ia segera meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua belah pipi Jungkook dan mencubitnya gemas. "Itu juga yang aku maksud, bodoh." Ucapnya tak serius. "Bagaimana kalau kita memulai masa pdkt– _begitu kan anak muda mengucapkannya?_ Kau boleh panggil aku pedofil karena tertarik dengan anak SMA yang umurnya terpaut sepuluh tahun di bawahku, tapi beruntung kau karena orang yang menyukaimu adalah bujangan tampan yang menjomblo hanya karena tidak pandai mengurus percintaan, sedangkan ribuan wanita sudah menantinya di luar sana."

Taehyung terbahak ketika Jungkook tiba-tiba meninju lengannya pelan, sedangkan kini ia tengah merengut kecil. "Dasar hyung bodoh! Hyung pedofil bodoh!" Ucapnya. Dan mau tak mau, saat itu Taehyung hanya bisa dapat tersenyum geli (untuk yang kesekian kalinya).

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

Endingnya gantung gini, terus alurnya kecepatan. Masa bodoh lah. Nuhun, saya nulis ini buat temen geblek brengsek kesayangan.


End file.
